


quy tắc ứng xử tại tiệm sách aziraphale ziraphale fell

by annapotterkiku



Series: những chuyện triết học nhảm nhí của anthony janthony crowley và aziraphale ziraphale fell (cùng những cá nhân có liên quan) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Books, Bookstores, Canon Compliant, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rituals, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: Họ sẽ ở đó. Đừng hoảng, họ là chủ nơi này. Họ là một đôi đũa lệch. Một cao một thấp. Một trắng một đen. Một người một rắn. Nhưng họ sẽ luôn mãi là họ, mở rộng vòng tay chào đón bạn, kẻ gặp rắc rối.





	quy tắc ứng xử tại tiệm sách aziraphale ziraphale fell

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [code of conduct at the aziraphale ziraphale fell bookshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218420) by [annapotterkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku), [honeyedgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedgold/pseuds/honeyedgold)

Bạn sẽ tìm thấy nó khi bạn _không_ tìm kiếm nó. Đúng vậy. Đừng mong rằng bạn có thể bước chân vào tiệm sách A. Z. Fell khi trong đầu vẫn còn ý định mua sách. Hay mua cửa tiệm. Hay mua chiếc Bentley đậu trước tiệm. Bạn có thể sử dụng GPS hay Google Maps, hoặc lần mò theo chỉ dẫn trên Yelp, nhưng đừng tốn công vô ích. Nếu may mắn, bạn có thể nhìn thấy nó, bé tí và bẩn thỉu, một tòa nhà mục rữa chiếm trọn góc ngã tư Greek - Old Compton. Hoàn toàn, đặc biệt, 100% không có chút gì gọi là chào mời khách. Và bạn sẽ kẹt ở đó. Bởi lẽ, tiệm sách A. Z. Fell không bao giờ mở cửa (theo nghĩa đen, với biển báo "Đóng cửa" to tướng) cho những ai vẫn còn vương vấn những suy nghĩ trần tục như việc mua bán.

Vậy nếu như bạn không hề nghĩ đến việc đi vào một tiệm sách cũ? Và trời thì bắt đầu mưa, bạn lại quên mang ô, cả tuần nay thật tồi tệ, như kiểu ông trời đang cà khịa bạn hay gì? Xin chúc mừng, bạn sẽ tìm ra nó. Tiệm sách A. Z. Fell luôn chào đón những ai đang gặp rắc rối. Bạn sẽ bước vào, như thiêu thân sa vào lửa, dù có muốn hay không. Đừng sợ, cứ mạnh dạn đẩy cửa, nghe tiếng chuông kính coong và hít vào một hơi mùi hương thân quen. Da thuộc và giấy dó. Cacao nóng. Thoang thoảng gì đó như quê nhà — tuỳ vào quê quán của bạn. Và trong một khắc, sẽ chẳng còn ưu phiền nào dám bủa vây bạn. Trong một khắc, bạn được về nhà.

Họ sẽ ở đó. Đừng hoảng, họ là chủ nơi này. Họ là một đôi đũa lệch. Một cao một thấp. Một trắng một đen. Một người một rắn. Nhưng họ sẽ luôn mãi là họ, mở rộng vòng tay chào đón bạn, kẻ gặp rắc rối.

Đôi khi họ không ở đó, hoặc là bạn chưa nhìn thấy họ. Ngồi xuống đi, hoặc dạo một vòng nếu bạn tò mò. Bạn sẽ chợt nhận ra rằng nơi này thật đồ sộ, một điện thờ cho sách chứ chẳng phải thứ gì tầm thường. Mái vòm. Giếng trời. Cửa sổ lớn gắn kính màu mosaic, vẽ hình hai thiên thần, trông quen thuộc đến kì lạ.

Bạn sẽ tự hỏi rằng, quái lạ, tại sao bây giờ mình mới phát hiện ra chỗ này? Nhưng cũng không quan trọng nữa, vì bạn đã ở đây. Và bạn đang chìm đắm trong sách. Sách. Sách. Sách. Từng hàng từng cột. Đủ thể loại. Đủ tác giả. Đủ các ngôn ngữ còn sống và đã chết. Hãy ngắm nghía xung quanh, khám phá từng phân từng góc cửa tiệm — bạn sẽ mất từ nửa tiếng đến vài giờ đồng hồ, vì mỗi khi bạn tưởng rằng mình đã nhìn thấy tất cả, một khu sách mới sẽ xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, tuỳ trí tưởng tượng của bạn phong phú đến đâu. Tuy nhiên, đừng nhấn nhá quá lâu ở một dãy sách nào, nhất là ở khu tác giả đầu thế kỉ XIV, nếu không muốn bắt gặp lũ sách nhìn ngược lại mình.

Nhưng nếu họ có ở đó, thì đừng lo lắng. Kẻ thấp hơn, hay trắng hơn, hay giống người hơn sẽ nở một nụ cười hiền hậu và hỏi bạn đang tìm gì. Hãy thành thật, vì bạn không ở đây để mua sách. Y sẽ luôn nhẹ nhàng với bạn, miễn sao bạn không có ý định mua bán.

Nếu sợ rắn, cứ thẳng thắn với chủ tiệm, và bạn sẽ được để yên. Nhưng nếu không báo trước, đừng hoảng hốt khi thấy một con trăn cỡ khủng long treo mình tòng teng giữa các giá sách. Nó sẽ không làm gì bạn nếu bạn không chạm vào người của nó, chỉ nằm im lìm mà ngủ. Hãy hỏi nếu bạn muốn vuốt ve. Đừng bất lịch sự.

Đôi khi bạn sẽ bước vào đúng lúc kẻ cao hơn, hay đen hơn, hay giống rắn hơn đang quát mắng dở mấy chậu cây dương xỉ. Cứ mặc kệ nếu không muốn dính đạn lạc. Dù gì thì loài dương xỉ cũng đáng bị chửi lắm.

(Đôi khi bạn sẽ bước vào đúng lúc họ đang bận bịu sau kệ sách Lãng mạn. Hãy ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ nếu không muốn bị một thế lực hắc ám quật cho chết tươi.)

Nếu bạn lỡ rơi vào trường hợp đặc biệt, tức đang thật sự, thật sự, thật sự gặp rắc rối tệ hại. Tệ kiểu, "bị bắt công khai giới tính và bị gia đình từ mặt, người ướt như chuột lột vì mưa, tài sản chẳng có gì ngoài 5.67 bảng Anh và cuốn thơ Sappho cũ mà bà cố để lại" hay đại loại vậy. Đừng sợ, vì tiệm sách A. Z. Fell sẽ chăm sóc bạn. Chủ tiệm sẽ mời bạn ngồi vào chiếc ghế bành dễ chịu nhất tiệm, ngay kế bệ cửa trồng bụi hoa mà bạn thích, ly cacao nóng hổi đã đặt sẵn kế bên, và kẻ hiền từ ấy sẽ dúi cho bạn một tựa sách để giết thời gian. Đừng nghi ngờ gì nội dung cuốn sách. Hãy tin tưởng và lật trang đầu tiên. Bạn sẽ không ngừng lại được cho đến trang cuối cùng, vừa đúng lúc bão tan, trường bạn gửi thông báo rằng bạn đã trúng học bổng, họ hàng của bạn đã chìm vào quên lãng, và tuyển tập thơ Sappho lại tươi mùi mực mới từ lúc nào.

Một khi đã được tiệm sách A. Z. Fell chào đón, bạn sẽ dễ dàng quay lại lúc nào cũng được, dù là để xem cọp hay trò chuyện với họ. Họ là một cặp đôi khác thường, tinh thông tất thảy mọi thứ trên đời, và sẽ cố lôi bạn vào mỗi khi cự cãi về gu thẩm mỹ (xấu ngang nhau) của người kia. Nhưng họ vẫn sẽ luôn ở đó, sẵn sàng che chở bạn, kẻ gặp rắc rối, cho dù cả thế giới có quay lưng với bạn đi chăng nữa. Hãy nhớ rằng bạn luôn có thể tin tưởng họ. Miễn là — và không thể nào nhắc đi nhắc lại chuyện này cho đủ — bạn-không-muốn-lấy-mấy-cuốn-sách.

**Author's Note:**

> đang có ý viết kiểu urban legend cho tiệm sách của thiên thần nên cái này xuất hiện, mà viết lăng quăng một hai đoạn xong thấy thất bại quá nên kết cho nhanh =))))))))))


End file.
